Getting Back Together With a Drink
by Megan0217
Summary: This is a LL fanfic. It takes place when Luke and Lorelai were just friends. If you read, please leave a review! Thank you and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This takes place right after Lane had her babies and when Lorelai and Luke were just friends. This is also before the Lorelai singing at KC's Bar. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!

Chapter 1: Coincidence? I think not.

All she remembered was going over to Luke's apartment. She remembered bringing tequila and remembered that they had been drinking it. A lot of it. She was sure about that part because her head was pounding from the hang over. She knew she had gone over there because of she and Chris have a fight, then she and Rory having a fight at Friday Night Dinner. She played it over and over in her head, until she finally concluded part of what happened:

She banged on the diner door, holding her purse and a brown paper bag. "Luke! Luke, please open the door!" Lorelai yelled as she banged again. It was 9 at night on a Friday, so she knew that Luke was probably asleep, but she didn't care.

About five minutes later, Luke came down the stairs in his pajamas and walked over and opened the door, groggily. "Don't you know what time it is?"

"Yes, no... Maybe." Lorelai says fast as she walks inside.

"You look like you haven't slept in days. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. I'm not okay... Can we go upstairs? People are staring through the window." She says, pointing to the insane town people that were staring at them through the Ice Cream Shoppe window.

"Yeah, sure. C'mon." Luke says then leads her up the stairs and into his apartment where they sat down at the table in his tiny kitchen.

Lorelai put her hand on her forehead and rested her elbow on the table. "I was getting along with everything great. Okay, I wouldn't say great, but I was accepting it, and..." She swallowed.

"Accepting what?"

"Chris and me. I really just wanted everything to work out... That's all I wanted." She says, then looks up at Luke and wipes her eyes.

"I know..." Luke says then looks down at the table and notices the brown bag that was sitting there. "What's that?"

"Oh, well, I brought," Lorelai says then opens the bag. "Tequila."

"Oh, so that's why you came over here." Luke says, then gets up and walks over into his kitchen and pulls out a couple of glasses then walks back to the table and pours them both some tequila and they start drinking.

"That and because Rory's mad at me, and Sookie and Jackson are out on a date tonight, so you were pretty much my only option." Lorelai says, then gulps down the glass and pours some more.

"Well, it's always nice to be well thought off." Luke says, as he finishes his glass as well and pours more.

"It's okay, me coming here. Right?" Lorelai asks as she takes a big sip.

"Yeah, of course it is."

Lorelai smiles. "So, you wanna hear more about this oh so wonderful evening I had?"

"Hit me."

They both finished their glasses of tequila again, and refilled them. They were both getting kind of tipsy.

"So I go to Friday Night Dinner and..."

"Wait, isn't that on Friday's?"

"Well, yeah, but we had it tonight on Sunday, because dad was away on business and mom was going to be busy on Friday night with something or other. So, mom made us come on today."

"Okay, keep going."

"So, I get there and everything's cool. I'm drinking my martini all calm, then the doorbell rings, and Chris walks in because my mother invited him. So, long story short, Chris and I ended up attacking each other by the time the salad came, and then my dessert Rory and I were fighting."

"Oh." Luke says simply, obviously not wanting or liking to talk about Chris.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I know that you and Chris aren't exactly buddy buddy after, well, after... What happened last summer."

"Yeah,"

"You know, Luke, I'm really sorry we didn't exactly... work out."

They were more than half way done with the tequila that was in the bottle. Both of them were obviously drunk, sluring their words as they spoke.

"Well, it's not exactly like it was my entire fault that we didn't. You running off after we had a fight and sleeping with Chris, isn't exactly saying that you wanted to be in our relationship anymore."

"I thought we were over!"

"To be over, you kinda have to tell the other person that we're over."

"You hiding the fact that you have a kid then not letting me be apart of her life isn't exactly saying that you wanted to be in our relationship anymore either!"

"Well, I'm sorry that I didn't come running to you and telling you that I had a kid! I had to figure things out!"

"You took three months!"

"Yeah, well, I can't change that!"

"Well, I can't change the fact that I slept with Christopher either!" Lorelai yells, and then the room got silent for a few minutes.

"You married him."

Lorelai put her hand on her forehead and her elbow on the table again. She didn't wanna cry, but knew it was coming. She looked up at Luke.

"I'm sorry."

Luke nodded, not saying anything.

Lorelai couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "I want Chris. I really do, more than anything," She choked out then swallowed. "But... but I need you."

Luke looked up at her and held her gaze for a few seconds before he got up. He walked over to where she was sitting and pulled her up so that she was standing. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her softly at first, then pulled away. Lorelai put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. They made their way towards Luke's bed, pulling each others clothes off along the way. Who knew that what they were doing would be changing their lives from that point on, not to mention, them both being drunk while doing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorelai woke up the next morning, tangled in Luke's sheets. She didn't know where she was at first, but looked around and noticed that she was in Luke's bed, in his apartment. She turned over and jumped when she saw that she was lying next to Luke on the messed up bed. She slowly lifted up the, praying that nothing happened and that she some kind of clothing on, but when she lifted up the sheet, she was just naked, but Luke was too. That's when all the memories started coming back. Then she kept asking herself one question... 'Were we safe?' But she couldn't remember. Her head hurt like crazy and all she wanted to do was take some aspirin or Tylenol or something. She looked over at Luke, the carefully lifted up the sheet and got out of the bed and slowly and carefully as she could, desperate not to wake Luke. Luke shifted in his sleep, which scared Lorelai out of her skin; she almost fell onto the floor. She walked from Luke bed to the kitchen table to gather all of her clothes. She quickly walked into the bathroom and changed. Then as soon as she came out of the bathroom, she searched the kitchen for her purse. When she found it, she quietly walked out of Luke's apartment and started walking down the stairs.

"Well, I heard from Taylor, that Andrew said, that Miss Patty said, that Barbette said that Lorelai walked upstairs into Luke's apartment holding a bag and no one said they saw her back down." Kirk was saying throughout the diner.

"So they're back together? It doesn't surprise me." Gypsy says.

"It seems that way, but know one can be sure yet."

Lorelai walked into the diner and everyone started staring at her. She tired her best to ignore them. She sat down at the counter so she could get some coffee from Caesar, hoping it would help her headache. Waiting for coffee was taking forever since Luke wasn't working yet. She kept her eyes fixed on the curtain infront of the stairs, praying that Luke wouldn't come downstairs; she wasn't ready to face him. And, it just so happens, that when she stops looking at the curtain, Luke comes downstairs. She ordered her coffee then looked back at the curtain, but Luke was already down stairs and was standing infront of her.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Luke asks, rubbing his throbbing head.

"Um, y-yeah, sure." She says nervously, then gets up and walks into the storage room with Luke.

"What happened last night?" Luke asks.

"You mean... You don't remember?"

"I remember drinking, if that's what you mean."

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing else," Luke says. "So what time did you finally end up leaving last night? 12? 1?"

"Oh, okay. Do you have a headache as bad as me?"

"Well, if your head doesn't feel like a 200 pound anvil is sitting on your head, then no, my headaches worse."

"What if it feels like a 300 pound anvil?"

"Then I suggest you go upstairs and forget about work today." Lorelai says.

"I can't do that, even though I'd like too. Lane or Zach hasn't been working since Lane had her baby and unless I want very angry customers, then I have to work."

"Speaking of work, I better get to the Inn." Lorelai says, and then turns to walk away, but Luke grabs her arm.

"Hey, are you okay? I think I remember you saying something about a fight with Rory last night?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine... I'll see you later." Lorelai says then walks away from Luke, grabbing her coffee on the way out of the diner.

"Lorelai, are you okay?" Sookie asked her, knocking Lorelai out of her daydream of remembering what happened.

"Um... I don't know."

Sookie say down next to Lorelai. "What's wrong? No offense or anything, but you look really crappy today."

"Well, I feel really crappy."

"It's almost like you're... Hung over."

"Well, I am."

"I haven't seen you this wasted since Lane's wedding. What happened?"

"I went to Friday Night Dinner last night, instead of Friday because dad was away on business or something and mom was busy doing something or other, so she said we should come over on Sunday night instead. Everything was all good when I got there, but then I find out that mom invited Chris over."

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah, right. So, I got into a fight with Chris before salads, and then Rory and I were in a fight before dessert."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. I still don't see where getting hung over, fits into this though."

"I'm getting there. So, around like 9 I went over to Luke's and we sat together and drank tequila together. Then we started talking about stuff, that I can't remember all of, but I think I remember saying something like I love him or something, and then... we slept together."

Sookies eyes got huge. "Oh my god! That's great, I mean, it's not great how it happened, but you guys are back together, right?"

"I don't know, I'm guessing no since Luke doesn't even remember."

"Wait, he doesn't remember that you two slept together?"

"Nope, he thinks we just drank together and that's where it stopped."

"Well, you gotta tell him."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because what if he thinks I'm just making it up or something? I can't just tell him that we slept together."

"Then what are you going to do? Just pretend it didn't happen until he remembers?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Lorelai, come on."

Lorelai was quiet for a few minutes and took a sip of her coffee. "And you wanna know what the worst part is?"

"What?"

"I don't think we were safe."

"So, you're saying... That you might be pregnant?"

Lorelai nodded.

The diner was really busy now, since it was almost lunch time. Luke was dying with his headache and having to be around people, which didn't exactly put him in a cheerful mood.

"Did Lorelai stay with you all night?" Kirk asked Luke after Luke took his lunch order.

"No, Kirk. She didn't."

"Then why did she go up to your apartment last night, and come down late this morning wearing the same clothes?"

"What are you talking about? She didn't."

"Well, from my recourses, she were a pink dress last night, then came downstairs wearing the same dress this morning."

"She did? Are you sure?"

"Very."

"Caesar, cover for me!" Luke says, and then starts walking upstairs. He knew he shouldn't believe anything Kirk said, considering that it was Kirk, but he really needed to take some aspirin and maybe take a nap for an hour. He took some aspirin, set his alarm to wake him up in an hour, and then lies down and fell asleep almost immediately.

Lorelai put her hand on her forehead and her elbow on the table again. She didn't wanna cry, but knew it was coming. She looked up at Luke.

"I'm sorry."

Luke nodded, not saying anything.

Lorelai couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "I want Chris. I really do, more than anything," She choked out then swallowed. "But... but I need you."

Luke looked up at her and held her gaze for a few seconds before he got up. He walked over to where she was sitting and pulled her up so that she was standing. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her softly at first, then pulled away. Lorelai put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. They made their way towards Luke's bed, pulling each others clothes off along the way.

About 30 minutes later...

"I missed you, Luke." Lorelai says, as she lies on Luke's chest. Her pink dress was lying on the floor next to the bed.

"I missed you too." Luke says, tightening his grip around Lorelai and kissed her head.

Lorelai smiles, as she trys to fix the tangled sheets on the bed a little, then lays back down and snuggles more into Luke's chest where her eyes started getting heavy. She and Luke soon fell asleep, holding each other tightly.

Luke sat up in bed, breathing heavily. "Oh my god." Luke says then practically jumps out of bed and runs over to the phone and dials Lorelais' cell phone number.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Forgetting is What we do Best.

Sookie had sent Lorelai home earlier because she seemed like she really needed some sleep. Lorelai had tried calling Rory, but she didn't answer. So, she made herself some coffee and then went upstairs and fell asleep. She woke up to her cell phone ringing, and was too tired to look to see who it was, so she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Luke says on the other end of the phone.

"Luke?" Lorelai says, and shoots up in bed and moves her hair behind her ears.

"Uh, yeah... Listen, can I come over? Are you at the Inn?"

"Oh, no. Sookie sent me home."

"Good, is it okay if I came over?"

"Um... Sure." Lorelai says, nervously.

"Okay, I'll be over in half an hour."

"Okay, bye Luke."

"Bye." Luke says, and then when he hangs up, he changes his clothes, and then leaves his apartment and the diner and starts walking to Lorelai's house.

Lorelai also changes her clothes and makes her some more coffee. She was sitting in the living room, flipping through a magazine, but distracted the entire time. She stood up quickly when she heard Luke knock on the door. She walked over and opened the door for him and smiles a little.

"Come on in." She says, and then moves out of the way for him to walk inside. They walk into the living room and sit on the couch.

"I'm not sure exactly how to ask this, but I guess I'll just say it."

"Say what?"

"Did we sleep together last night?"

Lorelai opened her mouth, but no words came out. It took her a few minutes to put words together. "I-I... Yeah, we, uh, we did." She says.

Luke nods, and they were silent.

"How did you remember?" Lorelai asks after a few minutes.

"I, uh, I fell asleep and I dreamt it, so I just wanted to make sure it was real... I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize; it was the both of us."

Luke nods. "So, what now exactly? Do we forget about it and just be friends? Or are we something more now?"

"I don't know... We didn't exactly do wonderful when we were together before, do we wanna risk being together again and having our friendship fall apart?"

"I don't, but maybe this is our second chance to make things right, you know... But I do think we are better at just being friends."

"Me too, me too." Lorelai says.

"Okay, so just friends?" Luke asks.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, I better get back to the diner," Luke says then stands up. "I'll see you for dinner?"

"Yeah, you will." Lorelai smiles.

"Good."

"Yeah, good."

Luke started walking towards the door, but turns back around and put his hand on Lorelai's shoulder. "You get some sleep and take some aspirin or something."

"I will."

With that, Luke turns and walks out the door and walks back to the diner. Both Lorelai and Luke felt like them being just friends wasn't right.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please, please, please leave a review! Thank you!

It was almost a month later. Lorelai and Rory were talking, their fight was only a couple day thing, and then they were talking again. Lorelai, however, still hadn't talked Chris or her mother. She hadn't gone to Friday Night Dinner in three weeks and this Friday would be four weeks. She claimed that she was either busy or didn't feel well.

Lorelai and Luke are talking, it was really awkward for the first week after what happened, but everything finally got back to normal and they were acting like themselves around each other for the most part. They hadn't talked about the drunken night they had together since Luke remembered and he went over to her house.

Lorelai hadn't told Rory about the night that Luke and Lorelai had together yet. She told Sookie, and that was it. Whenever Lorelai would walk into town people would grill her with questions about her and Luke, but she just denied everything and walked on. The townspeople had been doing the same thing to Luke also, but he ignored them all together.

It was a Thursday night and Lorelai was home on the couch, watching TV. She was really worn out today for some reason, which is why Sookie had sent her home around noon because she was about to fall asleep at her desk. Sookie said that she would come over around six, when she left the Inn, to check on Lorelai and bring her some food. Lorelai gladly took her up on the offer after arguing about leaving the Inn for the rest of the day.

Sookie knocks on the front door of Lorelais' house a few minutes later.

"It's open!" Lorelai yells from the couch and soon Sookie makes her way into the living room holding a bag of tacos and curly fries.

"Cool, food!" Lorelai says as Sookie sits down next to her on the couch.

"I brought you tacos and fries."

Lorelai was already unwrapping a taco. "Thanks, Sook," Lorelai took a bite of the taco then made a disgusting face and threw the rest of the taco back into the bag. "Oh my god, that thing tastes horrible." Lorelai swallows the bite of taco then reaches for some water on the coffee table.

"I tried one on the way over here and it tasted perfectly fine to me."

"Well, that taco was worse than eating road kill."

"And you've eaten road kill before?"

"Well, no, but I'd rather eat road kill then have to eat the rest of that taco." Lorelai says, and then Sookie was quiet for a few seconds before talking.

"Lorelai, what exactly is going on with you?"

"What you mean?" Lorelai asks. She was eating the hell out of the curly fries, but stays far away from the tacos.

"I mean, you're really tired all of a sudden, you don't want to eat tacos, one of you favorite foods in the word, might I add, I even called you to see what you wanted me to bring you and you said tacos and curly fries. You practically killed a guest at the Inn the other day by yelling at them."

"Hey, I said I was sorry to the guest, I was just having a bad day."

"What about the taco?"

"I don't know, it just tastes... wrong and gross."

"Lorelai, c'mon. I know you better than that... What aren't you tell me?" Sookie asks.

"There's nothing to tell!" Lorelai yells coldly at Sookie. Then the room was quiet for a few seconds, until Sookie stood up and starts walking towards the door.

"I'm scared," Lorelai says quietly, and then Sookie stops walking towards the door and turns around and looks at Lorelai. "I'm late."

"And what exactly do you mean?"

"It's been a month since... Well, since Luke and me..."

"Oh," Sookie says.

"Yeah."

"Are you pregnant?"

"I don't know." Lorelai says, quietly.

It was Thursday night still, and Rory just got back from her last class. She had only about two and a half months left of college, and has busy with everything. Most of the things on Paris' crazy list were almost done, but not completely. Rory just got off the phone from ordering herself Chinese food. Paris and Doyle were out on a date and Rory had the apartment to herself which was nice. She threw her stuff in her room then grabbed her cell phone, sat on her bed and dialed Lorelai's cell phone number.

Sookie left about an hour ago. Lorelai was so scared about possibly being pregnant with Luke's baby. She tried buying a pregnancy test at the drug store, but chickened out when she got there. If she had more kids, she wanted it to be planned; she didn't want to have it just sprung on her again. She wanted things to be different than it was when she found out she was pregnant with Rory. A few tears fell from her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away before she reached over to answer her ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" Lorelai says into the phone, and then sniffs.

"Mom? What's wrong? You sound like you were crying or something."

"No, I'm fine." Lorelai lies badly.

"Mom, come on tell me what's wrong." Rory says, and then her phone beeps, indicating that someone was on the other line. "Hang on, mom." Rory says then changes over to the other line.

"Hello?" She says into the phone.

"Rory? Hi, it's Sookie."

"Oh, hey Sookie. What's up?"

"I think you should come home and go see your mom."

"Why? What's wrong? Is she okay? I was just talking to her and she sounded upset."

"I'll let you're mom tell you the details, but right now just try to hurry and go see her, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming right now." Rory says, and then switches over to the other line.

"Mom, I'm coming over."

"No, I'm fine, I promise. You stay at school."

"I'm coming home. Do you want me to pick up anything before coming over?"

"Yeah, actually."

"What?"

"Can you pick up a pregnancy test?"


End file.
